


Freakshow

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Clowns, Fictober 2017, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Making Out, but it's like the beginning of a horror movie, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “If we’re going to do this whole makeout point thing, I feel like we need to do it on the hood. I’m too tall for this shit.”





	Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Clowns
> 
> this isn't the legit prompt, but I had a hard time trying to write the original one, and i've had this floating around in my head (haha get it? Float? IT? You'll float too? Ah nevermind)
> 
> It's short but I've hit a bit of a wall with these. The rest are coming soon!

They drive up to the lookout, almost giddy. Isak can’t seem to keep his hands off of Even, and it makes parking almost impossible. Still, when he gets a lapful of Isak Valtersen, Even can’t find it in him himself to protest. Also, he can’t because Isak’s got his mouth occupied. 

Even slides his hands under Isak’s shirt, revelling in the softness of his boyfriend’s skin. Isak pulls away, groaning as he arches into the touch. He hits his head on the roof and pouts, leaning back against the steering wheel. Even laughs, a loving hand caressing Isak’s cheek.

“Aw, babe. Are you ok?” Isak tries to scowl, but has a hard time staying upset. Even’s too sweet.

“If we’re going to do this whole makeout point thing, I feel like we need to do it on the hood. I’m too tall for this shit.” Even kisses him softly, and opens the door. 

“My tall boy.” Even lets out a fond hum, pulling Isak close to him before letting Isak drag him to the front of the car.

It turns out, the car hood is the perfect place to make out. Isak giggles under Even, pausing every few minutes to touch Even’s face. They don’t get to do this often. With Even’s two jobs and Isak’s grad school workload, they barely see each other. But Jonas told them about this place, and they couldn’t resist. 

Something rustles the leaves in a nearby bush. Neither of them pay it much attention, too busy getting lost in each other.

It moves again, a little giggle escaping the bush. This time, Isak looks up, squinting at it. 

“Who’s there?” It giggles again. He looks at Even in confusion. The get up, warily watching the bush. Even pushes Isak behind him, shielding him from whatever was taunting them. A clown head pokes out from out from behind it. It walks out, limbs moving strangely, ratty costume covered in rust-coloured stains. It’s legs bend at an impossible angle, and it’s giggling again. Only, this time it’s less humane. A high pitched whine, and growl at the same time.

“What the fuck?” Isak moves toward it, but Even holds him back ushering him back to the car, eyes not leaving the grinning figure. It lifts a gloved hand, waving his hand. 

“Isak, get in the car. We’re leaving.” He raises his voice, hands in the air. “We’re getting out of here. We don’t mean any harm.” The clown tilts his head, its broken posture chilling them. Isak runs around to the passenger seat, and the clown begins to move. Even jumps in, starting the car. His heart pounding, but he ignores it and reverses out, driving down the winding road. In the rearview mirror, they can see the clown, the arms bending backwards as it moves. 

“Even go faster.” Isak turns, watching it through the window. “Why is it moving so fast. Baby, what’s going on?” Even accelerates and reaches over to grip onto Isak's trembling knee.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to be fine.” Isak nods. He turns back, checking to see where it is. There’s nothing there. 

“Ev, it’s gone. We’re ok.” Even slows down, and pulls over. Isak takes Even’s hand and brings it up to his lips. 

“That was so weird. What the fuck just happened?” Isak lets out a strained chuckle, more relieved than anything.

“Probably a Halloween prank. Kinda ruined the mood, though.” Even lets out a shuddered breath but still smiles at Isak. 

“I don’t know. But, you look so hot like this, so I don’t think getting back in the mood will be a problem.” Even leans over to kiss Isak, who hums happily into Even’s mouth. 

“Wait, wait.” Isak pushes back. “I’m done with adventurous stuff for a while. Let’s go home, baby.” Even sighs, but agrees, pulling back onto the road. They don’t see the waving clown on the other side of the road. It sees them, though. And it’s smiling at them. Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos keep me writing <3


End file.
